Warrior cats: Reborn
by MoonflakeAndSunstream
Summary: What happens when Jayfeather is reborn, but he can see, and his loved one, also is reborn- Half-moon? Will he be a warrior or a medicine cat? Will he have a mate, or no mate? Rated T
1. Introduction

This is Moonsky (me) from Starclan, and I'm going to tell you a bit about this story. So, Jayfeather dies, but he is reborn, known as Jaykit. He can see now (thank Starclan.) But he has an apprentice, known as Leafsky now (My OC) and the cat that he loves, Half-moon is also reborn, too. Now I think I've explained enough.


	2. Chapter 1

"Jayfeather!" Briarlight yelled, running to him. "You can't leave us!" It was just after the Dark Forest battle, but badgers had came in, killing all they could see. Jayfeather didn't respond, but his eyes started to close. His brother, Lionblaze just walked in with some herbs. Dropping them to his feet, he ran to Briarlight's side.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" He wondered out loud. Waiting for a few minutes, realizing he was dying. "Well, at least he won't be blind in Starclan." He joked. Briarlight shot a dirty look at him. Jayfeather's apprentice, Leafsky was panicking outside camp.

"Get Leafsky in here." Briarlight muttered. Lionblaze nodded, dragging Leafsky in by the neck.

"Jayfeather! Don't leave me, please!" She cried. Leafsky who was the one who cared for him the most, like a mother.

His last words came out, making Leafsky cry even harder. "It is time for me to go, Starclan is calling for me." He turned to Leafsky, who was crying so loud, the mountain cats could hear it. "Leafsky, you will be a great medicine-" His voice was cut off, and his eyes closed. Leafsky crying at the top of her voice, she was dragged outside by her best friend, Cinderheart. Through Jayfeather's eyes, his eyes opened.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN SEE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He was in Starclan, and as happy as he could be. Bluestar came over to him, ignoring his yell."Jayfeather, this isn't the end. You still have a third life, with someone's second life." Jayfeather knew what Bluestar was talking about- His first life was as Jay's Wing, his second was as Jayfeather, and then he has his third life. He knew who the other cat would be- Half Moon. "I will send you back, born in Cinderheart's first litter." He nodded, then faded away.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is going great so far, I don't think anyone has read this yet.** **[Spoiler alert for this chapter only: The reborn kits are Jayfeather, Half Moon, Hollyleaf, and Firestar.]**

* * *

><p>"Cinderheart's having her kits!" Lionblaze yelled from the nursery. Leafsky hurried over, telling him to wait outside. Poppyfrost was in there, trying to soothe her.<p>

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Poppyfrost mewed to Cinderheart, acting like her mother. Cinderheart, unlike most queens when they were giving birth was calm. Leafsky padded over, waiting.

"The first one's coming." Leafsky announced. Poppyfrost watched, both scared and happy for her. When it came out, it was a grey tabby with the same blue eyes as Jayfeather. "It's a tom." She announced. It went the same with the three other kits, one was a white she-cat with beautiful green eyes, another was a black she-cat, with green eyes, too. The last one was a flame-colored tom, also with green eyes. Leafsky had a thought in her mind- the grey tabby had reminded her of mentor, Jayfeather. It seemed that Cinderheart seemed to read her mind, saying what she was thinking.

"This kit reminds me of Jayfeather..." Cinderheart started. Then, Lionblaze came in.

"What are the names of the kits?" He asked. Cinderheart flicked her tail.

"I haven't chose yet. Now sit and listen." She muttered. Looking at the grey tabby tom, she started thinking. "This reminds me of Jayfeather, doesn't it?" She asked Leafsky, Poppyfrost, and Lionblaze. All of them nodded. "This will be Jaykit then!" She exclaimed happily. The next kit was the flame colored tom.

"Reminds me of Firestar." Lionblaze purred as he wrestled with Jaykit. "Maybe his name will be Firekit?" Cinderheart nodded at his desicion. "The black kit's name will be..." Lionblaze paused, thinking of his sister, Hollyleaf. "Hollykit!"

Cinderheart's tail wrapped the white one. "I don't know who this kit's name will be..." Cinderheart started. "I'll try and figure out tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3

**Very short chapter...**

* * *

><p>Cinderheart woke up in the middle of the night, seeing her white kit go outside. Cinderheart saw her looking up at the half moon. The young kit fell asleep, and Cinderheart pulled her inside with her tail.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**So the Jaykit in the story has a different personality than Jayfeather. Firekit has a brave personality, and likes to fight and hunt.**

* * *

><p>"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge." Bramblestar called. Moonkit, Firekit, Jaykit, and Hollykit all came. Jaykit seemed scared to be around a lot of cats. Moonkit was jumping around, as excited as she could be. "Jaykit, come up." Bramblestar mewed. Jaykit was suprised to hear his name called first by Bramblestar, he padded up and saw Leafpool, who used to be a medicine cat. They touched noses, and he received his apprentice name - Jaypaw. He watched as his littermates got their names - Moonpaw, who had the mentor Sandstorm, Hollypaw who chose to be a medicine cat had Leafsky, and Firepaw, who had the mentor Cloudtail. He was glad that he was an apprentice, but he had an odd feeling. Sort of like a bellyache. He poked his head into the medicine den and saw Hollypaw trying to learn the herbs.<p>

"Oh, hello Jaypaw." Leafsky greeted as he entered the den. The scent of herbs filled his nose, so familiar and forgotten at the same time. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I have a bellyache" He told Leafsky. Leafsky turned to her apprentice.

"Will you finish placing the goldenrod away, Hollypaw?" Leafsky asked Hollypaw, seeing that she was listening to them. "And can you fetch me some Juniper Berries while your at it? She asked. Hollypaw nodded, and placed the goldenrod away. Jaypaw watched, somehow the herbs seemed all so familar and forgotten, at the same time.

"Here you go." Hollypaw nudged the juniper berries to him. "Here you go." Jaypaw picked the Juniper berries up and ate the berries.

"Thanks, Leafsky, Hollypaw." Jaypaw thanked, and he left the medicine den.

"Ready to go training?" Leafpool asked. Jaypaw nodded. "Good. I'll show you around the territory."

The territory seemed so familar, but he couldn't remember it. He was showed the lake border, Shadowclan border, and the Windclan border. "Lets go hunting now." Leafpool mewed. "I'll show you how." They went to the clearing, and Leafpool showed him the hunting crouch. "So you lay down like this... But don't touch the leaves. Make your movements quiet but put your paws as far as possible. Also, make sure that your tail doesn't stir up the leaves. That will alert your prey. Use your nose to smell the prey's scent." It would be a mouthful to say that all over again, to Jaypaw. Jaypaw sniffed around, catching a scent of squirrel. He saw it in the clearing, and he slowly padded over to it. Accidentally breaking a stick, the squirrel was too far to hear it. _Deaf Squirrel.__ It probably wouldn't hear me sneaking up on it._ He thought. It seemed like he was a tail-length from it, and then, before it could escape... He pounced on it! Killing it cleanly, he picked up the kill and brought the fresh-kill to Leafpool. "Great!" She exclaimed. Seeing the sun set over the mountains, she signaled Jaypaw to come with her.

When they came back, Firepaw was running around camp happily.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's finally here!**

**Moonsky: I'm Moonsky from Warrior cats randomness/spoofs! The trouble starts here :D**

**Sunflame: ...**

**Starheart: *Smacks Sunflame with book.* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was at a gathering when Moonkit felt trouble. <em>It's just a gathering. There's a truce, right? <em>Moonkit thought. She pushed away the thought of trouble. "Let the gathering begin!" One of the leaders called. She had no idea who, because it was her first gathering. It wasn't Bramblestar, though. It was a Blue-gray she-cat. "That's Mistystar." Squirrelflight mewed, sitting beside her. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were sharing tounges together. "All is doing well in Riverclan. This is a fine greenleaf, except for the twoleg part." _What were twolegs? _Moonpaw wondered. It seemed as Jaypaw read her thoughts, and she could read his mind as well, somehow. _Twolegs have two legs, and they stand upwards. They do weird things._ Was what Jaypaw's mind said to her. "Prey is well in Riverclan and we have a lot of new kits." Mistystar paused for a few moments. "Shellpaw and Splashpaw!" Shellpaw and Splashpaw smiled with pride. She could see that Shellpaw was a small she-cat, pretty as could be. She could see the two were close friends, sitting together. Splashpaw was a bigger cat, but it was a tom this time. He had a pale blue-gray pelt, sort of like a tribe cat that Cinderheart told her about- Stormfur. But his pelt was lighter than dark. Moonpaw went back to concentrate on the gathering.

Onestar, the Windclan leader went next. "There is a badger problem in Windclan, but we are doing good dealing with it." He turned to Bramblestar. "I am just going to say- this may be like the one that happened in Thunderclan." The whole of Thunderclan and Windclan nodded, except the ones who weren't there yet. Riverclan and Shadowclan looked confused. "This is all I have to report. Bramblestar, you may go next."

"Thank you." Bramblestar dipped his head to Onestar, sort of showing to Moonpaw that they were great friends. It seemed that even though they battled, they still had friends. "All is doing well in Thunderclan. We may have fine warriors soon, thanks to our new apprentices, Jaypaw, Moonpaw, Hollypaw, and Firepaw. Cats cheered just like they did for Splashpaw and Shellpaw. Moonpaw saw a Riverclan cat looking jealous, but he still cheered. Shadowclan went last.

Blackstar stepped forward, she would've named him Whitestar instead of Black. "Shadowclan, like all the other clans is doing well." Blackstar stepped back. Bramblestar looked as if he was curious. _Something must have made them weak... Otherwise they wouldn't do a short speech... Would they? _Moonpaw thought._  
><em>

"Well, so this is the end of the gathering... Come on, Thunderclan! Let's go home." Bramblestar called. The four clans left, and Moonpaw was at the rear, with no one watching her. Behind her, where she couldn't see, there was a dark brown tabby, sort of like Tigerstar, and Bramblestar, but not exactly Bramblestar pulled her away from the clan. "Let me go!" Moonpaw yowled. Trying to squeeze out, the Shadowclan warrior's mouth was tight enough to keep her in. "Good job, Tigerheart." Blackstar praised, then she went home with a rival clan- Shadowclan.


	7. Chapter 6

**We haven't seen Hollypaw in a while... Here she is! Oh yeah, and thank you all for the reviews, this is my second story ^ ^ (I deleted my first since no one like read it). LONGEST CHAPTER! WOO! (so far)**

* * *

><p>Hollypaw was woken up by the pawsteps of a cat outside the den. <em>Who could it be, out this early?<em> Hollypaw thought. _The sun isn't even up, yet!_ Slowly and quietly padding outside of the den, she saw her mother, Cinderheart heading towards the medicine cat den. _I better help her, whatever she needs._ Hurrying off the the den before Cinderheart could get inside, Leafsky was up, organizing herbs. "Hi Hollypaw, what do you need?" Leafsky asked her.

"Can't sleep." Hollypaw lied. It was part a lie- she really couldn't sleep, and the pawsteps woke her up.

"You can help me organize herbs, if you want." Leafsky purred. Hollypaw nodded, and started organizing the herbs. "Can you check the juniper berries? If there isn't a lot, you can go out and collect some. Same with the poppy seeds, too." Hollypaw followed her orders, checking the berries and the seeds.

"There are only a few left of the juniper berries and the poppy seeds." Hollypaw called.

"Okay, we'll gather some-" Leafsky's voice was cut off as Cinderheart rushed inside.

"Leafsky!" Cinderheart yelled, panicking. "Have you seen Moonpaw? I know she was here last gathering, but then she disappeared when I went to go check on her!."

"Don't worry." Leafsky soothed. "We'll find her." Leafsky brushed past Hollypaw, to get poppy seeds. "Chew on these poppy seeds. They'll help soothe your distress." Cinderheart nodded, doing as she said. "You should go to sleep. We'll find her in the morning." Leafsky paused for a few moments. "You too, Hollypaw."

* * *

><p>Hollypaw watched Leafsky climb up Highledge, into the leader's den. Bramblestar was already up, as she could tell, hearing voices from the Highledge. Leafsky jumped down, while Bramblestar came out.<p>

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge!" Bramblestar called. Hollypaw saw one of the senior warriors, no, two of them come out. Graystripe and Sandstorm. Graystripe was Firestar's friend, while Sandstorm was Firestar's mate. "As most of you know, Moonpaw was here during the last gathering. But now, she has disappeared!"

Dustpelt stood up. "One of the clans might have took her!" He suggested. Most of the cats, nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Very well, that may be." Bramblestar purred. "We will put a border patrol on both the lake, Shadowclan border, and Windclan border. To prevent any other cats disappearing." He stepped back. "Clear Highledge." And all the cats disappeared into the mist.

"Hollypaw? Will you go collect more Juniper berries and Poppy seeds?" Leafsky asked. Hollypaw nodded, meaning a yes. She got up, and headed to where the berries and seeds grew- the Shadowclan border.

* * *

><p>The faint smell of Shadowclan border was getting on her nerves. She wanted to grab the berries and poppy seeds, and just go! Slowly picking the berries, she could hear voices as she was leaving.<p>

"There she is, she can't hear us." The first voice whispered. Hollypaw turned her head to the pine trees. They were wrong, she could hear them."

"She can, lets capture her as fast as possible." The second voice whispered. At the same time, Firepaw and Cloudtail were training somewhere near her. Hollypaw approached the voices slowly. From the pine trees, out leaped the Shadowclan warrior, Tigerheart, who was the cousin of Brambleclaw. Tigerheart grabbed her by the scruff, while Hollypaw was screaming at the top of her voice.

"CLOUDTAIL! FIREPAW! HELP ME!" She screamed. One time seemed to catch their attention, since they were charging for the Shadowclan warriors.

"Firepaw! Grab Hollypaw and run to camp!" He ordered his apprentice. Cloudtail clawed Tigerheart deeply, pinning him to the ground. "Let her go!" Tigerheart slowly released her, and Hollypaw watched Cloudtail fight as they ran off. Soon, Cloudtail was following them. Bramblestar was eating a crow by the fresh-kill pile.

"What happened?" He asked after finishing his crow.

"Me and Cloudtail were out training!" Firepaw jumped.

"I was gathering juniper berries and Poppy seeds." Hollypaw muttered.

Cloudtail explained everything. "While we were training, Hollypaw was gathering herbs by the Shadowclan border, and when she was captured by two Shadowclan warriors, she called for help. We were able to save her, luckily." Bramblestar started thinking.

"Who were the two warriors?" He asked.

Hollypaw thought for what seemed like a moon. "Tigerheart and... I didn't see him, but I think the other cat was Blackstar." Bramblestar had a surprised look on his face.

"I bet Moonpaw is in Shadowclan." Bramblestar muttered. Hollypaw went to put the berries and seeds in the medicine cat's den.


	8. Chapter 7

**Geez, you guys. I haven't been on fanfiction for a while. (P.S This is my second time rewriting this since my computer shut down.) But I hope you enjoy~ [P.S, Things in this chapter will be 'sped up' and 'to the past'****]**

* * *

><p>[Jaypaw's point of view]<p>

Jaypaw stared out across the lake, the wind blowing his fur. He was having a great dream until something broke it.

"Jaypaw! Do you think you can doze all day?" Leafpool yelled. "It's time for your final assessment!" Jaypaw was shocked- it was already his final assessment? He had faith that he could become a warrior. He missed his littermate, Moonpaw who was stuck in Shadowclan. So it was only him and Firepaw. _Moonpaw would've been excited to be a warrior._ He thought. Now, it was time for the assessment.

"First, you'll be hunting." Cloudtail told them. Jaypaw nodded, so did Firepaw. After explaining some boring stuff about hunting- one last thing caught his attention. "Be careful if you're hunting by Shadowclan, they attempted to take Hollypaw. Well, that's all. Good luck!" Jaypaw was starting to figure something out... Shadowclan was taking Hollypaw? They must have took Moonpaw too! Anyways, it was time to hunt.

* * *

><p>[Moonpaw's point of view] - The past<p>

Moonpaw was stuck as an apprentice in Shadowclan camp, she wanted to know- why? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? If so, what was it? She wanted to ask Blackstar so many questions. For now, she was stuck in the medicine cat den. Littlecloud, the medicine cat was organizing herbs. She wanted to do something to help. Now, her mentor was Tawnypelt. She was born in Thunderclan but was now living in Shadowclan. That's what she heard, at least. She stepped to Littlecloud, wondering if she could do anything for him.

"Littlecloud? Do you need help with anything?" Moonpaw asked. Littlecloud thought for a few moments.

"Yes, Flametail. I need you to gather more herbs." Littlecloud responded.

Moonpaw's tail twitched in wonder. She was mistaken for Flametail? This was her chance to escape!

"Okay, I'll get some herbs." Moonpaw replied. She quickly walked out of camp, until she heard Dawnfire's voice.

"Hey, Flametail, what are you doing?" Dawnfire asked. _Phew. She didn't recognize me. _She thought.

"Gathering herbs." I muttered. Before she could reply, I quickly got out of camp. Seeing a cat on the other side of the border who looked just like my brother, only blind, I approached him.

My mind shifted to basically, the ancient times. A voice called my name, or part of my name. "Half Moon!"

I turned around, and I saw a cat, who I think that I knew, but did not know at the same time. "Uh... Do you know where Thunderclan is?' She asked. The tabby she-cat twitched her tail.

"Half Moon? Has Jay's Wing been filling your mind with nonsense?"

Then I remembered. I was in the time of the ancients, in my den. "Um... No. I'm just going to take a little walk." I muttered. That cat, who was named Broken Shadow, watched me. Running outside of camp, I felt the wind in my fur and kept running until I reached the lake. I was running as fast as I could, and crashed into a tree in Thunderclan territory, on the lake.

* * *

><p>[Jaypaw Point Of View] - The future<p>

Jaypaw crouched down, spotting a plump bird in the grass. "You'll be mine, bird." He whispered to himself. He pounced, but the bird was already taking off. "Mouse-dung!" He spat, but he noticed- The bird was too heavy to fly. It fell down, feathers scattering everywhere. It tried to run, but quickly pouncing on it, it was his fresh-kill.

Jaypaw caught a squirrel, and he took the bird and the squirrel back to the meeting place. Firepaw had two squirrels. "Good job, both of you." Cloudtail praised. As they were going back, Jaypaw spotted Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw!" He yelled, picking up her by the scruff.

"I'll help take her back." Firepaw volunteered. The two took Moonpaw back to camp, where she was safe and sound.


End file.
